


Complications

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Double drabble of angst with a handful of symbolism, a bit of Beauty and the Beast, season 1 and 2 quotes, and a Stone Rose allusion. #sorryaboutyourlifeTen





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP’s drabble prompt: Complications, but also sort of a poem-like thing, so probably counts for the poem prompt as well? Maybe?

He wants to love her.

He does. He might as well admit it.

But there are complications.

He can’t get her hopes up just to watch her grow to resent him.

Resent any commitment she makes to him.

Until it turns to duty, obligation, regret.

Wondering about the life they can never have.

The life he can never give her.

Street corner. Taxi. 2 a.m.

 

So he pushes her away.

Imagine, Rose.

Imagine that happening to someone that you…

He catches himself just in time.

It’s too complicated to explain, he tells himself.

I’m alright. I’m always alright.

A mantra until he believes it.

He doesn’t expect her to.

 

He is cursed. And a wilting Rose will be his clock.

The Lord of Time doesn’t keep watch over minute and hour hands, after all.

He keeps time in smiles and sunsets and promises of forever never-evers.

Tell her… Oh she knows.

 

Should he keep her in a glass case? Should he hide her all for himself?

No, no, he lets her shine, wild, ephemeral, free, fleeting.

She fades away.

Rose Tyler, I…

 

He shouldn’t cry. It shouldn’t hurt so much.

He shouldn’t be surprised.

He always knew there would be complications.


End file.
